One Dumped FroYo
by LarryShipper5ever
Summary: 1 dumped fro-yo and some Channy moments turn Sonny's worst day ever into her best day ever! Channy! My first story
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, so ****please**** keep that in mind if (*cough* WHEN *cough) you review! I was going to make this story 2 long chapters, but instead, I'm going to make multiple, shorter chapters- JSYK. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Shout-outs: I'd like to give a shout-out to TrinityFlower of Memories for being the first person to PM me of fanfiction! Hope you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Sonny With a Chance? I know it'll come as a shocker, but no! I don't! Geesh people!**

**One Dumped Fro-Yo**

**~Chapter 1- A Bad Start~**

**Sonny's POV:**

I was having a terrible day. It all started when I woke up. I rolled over, and ended up sprawled on the floor in pain. Then I looked at the clock- 10:30!?!? Oh my god, I'm late for rehearsal! And Tawni didn't even bother to wake me up before she left... She was probably too busy looking at herself in the mirror to notice me. Oh well, I'll still put on my "Sunny Sonny" attitude! The whole day won't necessarily be bad just because of a few incidents.

_That's right Sonny, _I thought, _be optimistic- just think of…um… what do I think of? Oh! I know… Chad! Wait, what?!_ I did NOT just think that! And I must have looked pretty weird mentally beating myself up, because Tawni walked in and looked at me strangely.

"Sonny?" You look like you want to kill someone! Unlike me- I look amazing… and pretty!" I rolled my eyes, but plastered a grin on my face.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?"

She was still fixing her hair in the mirror as she said, "Marshall told me to come and get you because you're late for rehearsal, and I just wanted to look in the mirror again." And for a moment there, I thought she cared…

"Well", I said a little impatiently, "Let's go!"

"Nah, just one sec- WHOAH!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from her reflection. But, since I was only paying attention to dragging Tawni, I tripped over a pair of her high-heels near the doorway and fell flat on my face- Tawni landing on top of me in an extremely awkward position. I heard cackling from the vents above our heads and looked back into our dressing room to see Zora in the vent opening, holding a camera phone our way. Quickly, Tawni and I got up and faced Zora.

Zora cackled again, "This is sooo going on the internet!"

I started to yell, "Zora don't even think about- OWWW!!!" Zora sprayed pepper spray in my eyes! And holy crap, it burns! "Zora! There is a line you cross between mischievous and EVIL!"

Zora just grinned, "Then I guess I'm evil!"

I stumbled backwards, still reeling from the pepper spray, (This day sucked) when I lost my footing. I let out a little "Eep!" before a pair of strong arms caught me from behind. I wiped my eyes to clear the rest of the crap in them away, and turned around to see who had saved me from falling.

"Chad?!"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this chapter was too short (and a little boring) I had to do it as a filler/intro- I promise it gets more interesting! And the next chapter is from Chad's point of view instead of Sonny's. Please review! I love and appreciate any praise or constructive criticism, or good ideas, but please- no flames! (Because that would just be rude!) I promise to update soon! Peace out suckas!**

**~Channylover808 =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! (Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! JK) Just as promised (if you read my profile), here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Shout-outs: This shout-out goes out to all my awesome reviewers, and anyone who has an alert for this story, favorited it, favorited me, or has me on author alert: Computergirl12, aquastar444, TrinityFlower of Memories, Coolicious101, ClaireBear4evr, Is you heart in the game, WiseGirl14, DannySamLover20, Bhavana331, crzy-bout-edward-cullen, smitchieaddict, i-rock-101, SonnyCentral.**

**Disclaimer: See Previous Chapter**

**One Dumped Fro-Yo**

**~Chapter 2- Sinking Lower~**

**Chad's POV:**

I had just walked into Sonny and Blondie's dressing room when I had just enough time to reach out and catch Sonny from banging her head on the floor. Talk about a warm welcome, huh? From a moment, I was really worried about her, and I let my shields slip.

"Chad???" Sonny asked, surprised. Before my mind caught up with my mouth, I said nervously,

"Sonny, are you OK?" She stood up and regained her balance,

"Ya, I think so, thanks."

I smiled at her, but then I saw Blondie looking at me icily. Crap, I couldn't let Blondie see me caring about Munroe. I didn't want to hurt Sonny, but I did have an image I needed to keep up. I looked back at her (Blondie's glare was seriously creepin' me out- she must really hate me…) and masking the concern in my eyes, I smirked,

"Next time, don't be such a klutz, and watch where you step Munroe."

The hurt in her expression made me instantly regret my 'Chad Dylan Cooper' act, but while Blondie was here, I couldn't act like just Chad. (I only did that occasionally, and only around Sonny.) Sonny glared at me and said,

"Well Chad, did you only come here to bother me?"

"Oh, right! Marshal made me come get you because he couldn't find Freaky Girl, and Cloudy and rainy left talking about identical popcorn twins. He said you're in trouble for not coming to rehearsal on time, and…", I got a piece of folded-up paper out of my pocket and handed it to Sonny, "I'm supposed to give you your history test."

She gaped at the grade on her test, "A 32!?" She yelled, "How did I get a 32?!" Sonny still was trying to be optimistic, "Well, I can live with this, it's not that bad…" Then her voice cracked, "I studied so hard!"

I couldn't stand to see Sonny cry, "Sonny…"

"Save it, Chad! I'm going to rehearsal!" She ran out of the room in tears.

Now I was alone with Blondie… oh joy. I turned to leave, but Blondie grabbed my arm to stop me from going,

"What were you doing at 'So Random', anyway?" I lied,

"Running away from Portlyn." Blondie raised an eyebrow,

"Or was it running to Sonny?" My eyes widened, but then I quickly regained my composure,

"What are you talking about, Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, doing an overly-dramatic hair flip on the way out. I turned once again to leave, when I heard Freaky Girl in the vents taunting me,

"Ya, Cooper, go run after Little Miss Sonshine!" I glared at her,

"No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what he can or can't do!"

She just grinned evily and retreated back into the vents. I angrily walked back to stage 2 and went to my dressing room. I posted a huge blog with reasons why girls mad the world complicated. Afterwords, I flopped on my bed, trying to think of a way to make it up to Sonny…

**Author's Note:**

**Personally, I like this chapter much more than chapter 1. Did you notice it was longer? Chapter 3 is going to be even bigger! In my notebook, chapter 1 and chapter 2 are about 2 pages long, but chapter 3 is 4 and ¾ pages long! I just find it easier to write in Sonny's point of view I think... Please review! Do you think everyone is pretty much in character? I think I made it that way, but I want to know if you agree. I love and appreciate any praise or constructive criticism, or good ideas, but please- no flames! (Because that would just be rude!) I'll probably post chapter 3 in 2 days! Peace out suckas!**

**~Channylover808 =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for sticking with the story! I love all of your reviews, and even if you don't review, I just love that you read the story! **

**Shout-outs: This shout-out goes out to all my awesome reviewers, and anyone who has an alert for this story, favorited it, favorited me, or has me on author alert: nameuscool, udita, DncrGrl, Melodies Cry Beyond, Bhavana 33, ClaireBear4evr, aquastar444, TrinityFlower of Memories, **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**One Dumped Fro-Yo**

**~Chapter 3- And to top it off…~**

**Sonny's POV:**

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stormed down the hallway. _This isn't me, _I thought, _I need to calm myself down. I need to re-find my inner sunshine._

I went inside the bathroom and locked the door in case anyone came looking for me. I just needed a moment to recollect myself. I got out a tissue and dabbed at my eyes, and when I stopped, the tissue had… black on it? _Oh, please don't be what I think it is… _I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My jaw dropped in horror when I saw my reflection.

I hadn't worn waterproof mascara! There were trails of tears mixed with black ink running down my face and dripping onto… OH MY GOD! DRIIPING ONTO TAWNI'S SHIRT SHE LET ME BORROW!!! She is never gonna' forgive me for this! All my clothes had been sent to the Condor Studios dry-cleaning place, so I had begged Tawni to let me borrow her cute flowery blue blouse until my clothes got back. She had actually cared (gasp!) and let me borrow it, and now it's ruined! There was a giant black splotch right smack in the middle of it!

I got out a few more tissues and cleaned the black off my face, which took FOREVER. Then, I tried desperately to scrub the mascara off Tawni's blouse, but I only succeeded in making it worse! She is sooo going to kill me… and so is Marshal if I don't get my butt over to rehearsal! But I can't wear this!

Let me see- who can I borrow clothes from? Tawni will never let me borrow anything again when she sees this shirt, Nico and Grady are guys, Zora's clothes wouldn't fit me… I guess that leaves… Chad. I'll have to ask him for a spare (gag) 'Mackenzie Falls' uniform. I made a face at the thought of that horrible ensemble- seriously, when Portlyn and I are wearing the uniform, we look like twin ugly ducklings!

I peeked out the door to make sure no one was there to see the ruined blouse, and then began to walk swiftly towards the set of 'Mackenzie Falls'. Suddenly, I heard,

"Sonny?"

Like an idiot, I instantly turned around to reply and saw- Tawni. She looked at me questioningly,

"Why are you going that wa- SONNY?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BLOUSE!?!?"

I took one look at the 'you're dead' expression on her face, and took off sprinting to stage 2. I kept looking over my shoulder as I ran, so I didn't see who was in front of me until I crashed into them. I instinctively hooked my arms around their neck and tried to regain my footing before I fell over. (Again…)

"Sonny?"

I looked up to see Chad's sky-blue eyes right in front of me. I stared, mesmerized for half a second, but then realized how close our faces were. I immediately unhooked my arms and backed away. Both of our cheeks were flushed bright red.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed, but then brightened up again, "I came over here because I need a tiny favor, you see…"

"Sonny, wait," Chad cut me off, "Before I hear your 'favor', WIIFC?"** (A/N For you people that didn't watch 'Prank'd', that's 'What's in it for Chad') **

I rolled my eyes, "Chad, can't you do something nice for me just to be nice?" He smirked as he saw my mascara-stained shirt,

"As long as it involves not having to see you in that anymore, then maybe."

"I, uh… kinda, um… need to, well…sorta…"

"Spit it out Munroe."

"IneedtoborrowaMackenzieFallsuniform", I mumbled. Chad snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh,

"You need a Mackenzie Falls uniform???" I started to beg,

"Please, Chad? I just need to borrow a spare one! I have nothing else to wear besides this mess of a blouse! Pleaseopleaseoplease?" Chad pondered it for a minute, then said,

"Fine, Munroe, I'll see if Portlyn has an extra one, but only if you walk outside the studio's front door and yell that Chad Dylan Cooper is the best actor of our generation and that 'Mackenzie Falls' rocks!" I

I gaped at him. I was about to object, but I needed that uniform. I gritted my teeth,

"Fine." He pumped his fist in triumph, and said, "I'll be right back. Security! Make sure Munroe doesn't do anything stupid!" I rolled my eyes. Seven minutes later, Chad came back.

"Sorry about the wait," He said nonchalantly, "I had to knock Portlyn out cold when she wouldn't part with her spare uniform." He must have seen my horrified expression, because he added, "Just kidding, Sonny! Geesh, lighten up!"

Chad Dylan Cooper was telling me to lighten up… I must be having a pretty suckish day. (Then again, I was, but still…) I took the hideous outfit out of Chad's hands and went into his dressing room to change. I came out a minute later, and saw my reflection in a mirror. I almost gagged aloud this time.

Chad took my hand (at this I blushed) and began to drag me toward me toward the front door of the studio.

"Come on Munroe. I want to see you yell to the world what you really think of Chad Dylan Cooper." He smirked, and I grimaced. I opened the door once we got there, and stepped outside. Chad kept the door open just a crack so he could hear me fulfill my part of the deal. I yelled,

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS THE BEST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION AND 'MACKENZIE FALLS' ROCKS!!!" Anyone within hearing range turned to me with either confused or amused expressions of their faces. I slammed the door shut and turned to Chad,

"Happy now?" He grinned,

"Yes I am!"

I muttered something extremely rude under my breath and quickly walked back to my dressing room. I left Tawni's blouse on her dresser along with a little 'sorry' card and dashed to rehearsal. I opened the door to see Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late…" They looked at my outfit and yelled in unison,

"FILTHY ENEMY CAHOOTER!"

"Guys! I'm only wearing this cause'…" They walked away before I could finish. Great, that makes 3 out of 4 cast mates that won't be talking to me. Just then, Zora walked out. She glared at me,

"Thanks a lot Sonny! You just missed rehearsing my first 'So Random' sketch that I wrote all by myself!" She walked off, too. Great- 4 out of 4… The day gets better and better- not! I sighed and started to walk toward the cafeteria. At least nothing could go wrong at lunch! Then again, you never know with the day I was having so far…

I got my daily dose of 'ick' and sat down at our table. Nobody acted like I was there. It was like I was completely invisible! I was excluded out of every single conversation.

I glumly got up and got a fro-yo from the machine. Just before I sat back down, I decided to do something about everyone's annoying cold shoulder,

"You know guys, I'm really sorry that you're all upset with me! I didn't mean for anything to turn out like it did today! I'm having the worst day ever, and it would help if you'd actually talk to me!" As I was talking, on the final sentence, I threw my hands up in exasperation. Unfortunately, I'd forgotten the strawberry fro-yo in my one hand.

As though it were slow motion, the fro-yo went flying through the air toward the person at the machine, landing right on their head. A very angry Chad turned from the machine to face me, pink slush everywhere on his clothes and hair. His face scarlet, he yelled,

"**SONNY!!!!"**

**Author's Note:**

**In my opinion, this is the best chapter of the story! Tell me if you liked it or not! Chapter 4 is going to be much smaller, but it's the final chapter! Please review! ****Random question- can mascara wash out of clothes??? ****I love and appreciate any praise or constructive criticism, or good ideas, but please- no flames! (Because that would just be rude!) I'll probably post chapter 4 in a few days. I'm not quite sure how many… But I'll try my best to write fast! Peace out suckas!**

**~Channylover808 =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello again! Final chapter- dun, dun, dun… I love all my reviewers and you don't know how much I appreciate all of your feedback! Hope you enjoy reading!!! And, in chapter 3 I forgot to mention that I wanted to thank TrinityFlower of Memories and ComputerGirl12 for helping me with 2 of the major ideas in the chapter- thanks guys! Oh, and BTW, when I talk about 'Chad Dylan Cooper' and Chad as separate people, 'Chad Dylan Cooper' is the egotistical, Hollywood image of Chad, and Chad is the actual Chad that Sonny occasionally sees come out in him. **

**Shout-outs: This shout-out goes out to all my awesome reviewers, and anyone who has an alert for this story, favorited it, favorited me, or has me on author alert: Mrs Masen aka Amanda, Your Romeo, TrinityFlower of Memories, ComputerGirl12, TuxedoKitty, aquastar444, alwaysuptonogood, Namichan11, sonnycentral.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**One Dumped Fro-Yo**

**~Chapter 4- The Turnaround~**

**Chad's POV:**

There I was, minding my own business, when suddenly someone thinks it's funny to chuck a strawberry fro-yo at my head! Cold pink slush ran down all over me.

At first, I was just extremely annoyed, but then I realized that the frozen ooze was going to ruin my hair… And NO ONE ruined Chad Dylan Cooper's hair. I felt my face flush red in anger. (And some embarrassment… but Chad Dylan Cooper also does not get embarrassed! Okay, maybe he does occasionally…)

I angrily turned to the person responsible, and saw a very shocked Sonny Munroe standing with her arms still frozen in the air. I yelled,

"Sonny!!!"

Her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment, Sonny tried to apologize,

"Chad, I…"

And I could've stopped and let her say sorry, but no, I just had to go and open my big mouth,

"Sonny, you're such an idiot! Why don't you just go back to freakin' Wisconsin where you can't klutz up anybody's life! It'd do everyone a big favor!"

I saw her eyes start to water after each verbal slap, and I felt guilty in the back of my mind. I wanted to just shut up, but 'Chad Dylan Cooper' was telling me to shut up and let him take over. I yelled the words I knew would hurt Sonny the most,

"I hate you!"

With that, I dumped what remained of her fro-yo on her head, and then we both were covered in pink. Sonny let her tears overflow, and she ran crying out of the cafeteria.

_Twice in one day, _I thought to myself, _I am such a jerk, Sonny was right…_ swallowing my pride for once in my life, I turned and left.

Once outside, I reentered my inner conflict. 'Chad Dylan Cooper' was telling me to leave Sonny alone and mock her for being weak and clumsy. The other part of me was saying to run after her already, because that's what I needed to do all along- apologize. Not just for today- I needed to tell Sonny I was sorry for everything stupid I've done since she's come to 'So Random'.

'Chad Dylan Cooper' was not going to control me and tell me what to do any longer. Because no one tells Chad Dyla- wait… No one tells Chad what to do!

Satisfied with my change of attitude, I walked towards the set of 'So Random' looking for Sonny.

~~*~~

I wandered down the halls pretty much aimlessly, searching for any clues of where she was. Then, through the eerie silence, I heard her voice. I quietly edged towards the source of her murmuring and peeked in the doorway.

Sonny was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor picking petals off a rose, muttering,

"He loves me… he loves me not…"

I grinned when I saw my picture next to the pile of torn petals. She was talking about me? Sonny Munroe had a crush on Chad Dyla- urgh… on me?

I snuck up behind her (And FYI, my shadow was facing away from her so she couldn't see I was there- How stupid do you think I am?? I'm Chad Dylan Coo- oh great, I am definitely going to have to get used to the whole '1 name' thing… I mean, who does that? Wait, never mind…)

I waited patiently for Sonny to get to the end of the petals.

"He loves me… he loves…me…not…" Her voice cracked on the last word and she hung her head. I almost rolled my eyes- Sonny believed the dumb plant?

I sat down next to her on the floor and put my arm around her shoulders. Her head snapped up and she turned to me, confused. I looked guiltily at the tears flowing down her face that I had caused. Sonny wiped a hand across her face and broke the silence,

"What is it Chad? Come to make fun of me some more?" I smiled at her,

"Actually Munroe, I just wanted to tell you that your rose was wrong."

And with that, I leaned over and kissed her. I felt Sonny stiffen, but then she wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her close to me. Somewhere in the back of my head, I was laughing in 'Chad Dylan Cooper's' face. Take that, ego! Suddenly, Sonny and I both heard,

"Well, well, well…"

We broke apart immediately and looked up to see who was talking. The cast of Chuckle City was watching us from the 2 vent openings above our heads. Freaky girl continued,

"It's about time!"

Blondie didn't look ecstatic, but she did look like she was a little happy… for Sonny. Freaky Girl, Cloudy, and Rainy all looked relieved. Had it really been that obvious that we had liked each other this whole time? Maybe I'm not as great of an actor as I thought… Blondie spoke up,

"Just don't be acting all 'love-birdy' every single minute, K you guys?" Sonny grinned,

"Get used to it!" And she kissed me again.

Finally, all of the pieces had clicked into place. I had my little Sonshine and had conquered the tyrannical reign of 'Chad Dylan Cooper'. (Boy, did I hate him!) And it had all happened because of one dumped fro-yo.

~~*~~

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

**It's finished! Hope you guys liked the ending! Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! Please review! I love and appreciate any praise or constructive criticism, but please- no flames! (Because that would just be rude!) I'm going to start working on a new Fanfic quite soon, so keep checking my profile! Peace out suckas!**

**~Channylover808 =D**


End file.
